


Нормальный

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couples' Therapy, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, learning how to be brave, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок впервые держатся за руки в общественном месте.





	Нормальный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040638) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



В среду наконец-то это случается; они впервые держатся за руки в общественном месте. 

 

В попытках согреть, Шерлок прячет свой немилосердно холодный нос в тёплую подмышку всегда потеющего во сне Джона. В сентябре его пальцы, уши и нос всегда мёрзнут.

Вздрогнув, Джон с воплем просыпается, и недолгая возня в постели заканчивается тем, что навалившись, тот его целует, а затем, пробормотав: − Я в туалет, − быстро встаёт с кровати. Когда Джон ужасно хочет в туалет, его походка становится похожа на походку идущей вразвалку утки, но Шерлок находит это бесконечно интересным. Глядя ему вслед, он зевает, а потом медленно потягивается. Проснувшись раньше Джона, он целый час лежал неподвижно, слушая, как тот дышит, и при этом думая и наблюдая за тем, как рассвет разгоняет полумрак в комнате.

 

Неделю назад, во время терапевтического сеанса для пар, Джон сказал: − Мне хотелось бы, чтобы в общественном месте мы вели себя как нормальная пара.

− Объясните, что вы имеете в виду под нормальным, − ответила Элла.

− Делать то, что делают все пары: целуются при встрече и при прощании, держатся за руки во время прогулок в парке, смотрят друг другу в глаза в ресторанах. Так себя ведут нормальные пары. Но когда я пытаюсь... − Джон остановился, и Шерлок отметил, что его руки внезапно задрожали.

− Всё в порядке, − произнёс он, зная, что Джон поверит ему, если это озвучить вслух. − Что бы то ни было, ты не виноват.

Элла говорила им много раз, что не было ничего правильного или неправильного в том, что они чувствовали. Чувства просто есть. Джон пренебрежительно фыркнул, но Шерлок это запомнил.

− Это правда, − сказала Элла. Джон покачал головой.

− Я хочу поцеловать его и взять за руку, но потом мне приходят в голову ужасные мысли.

− Только в общественных местах?

− Да. Хмм... да. − В его глазах появилось облегчение.

− Вы можете сказать нам, на что они похожи?

− Я... − Он посмотрел на Шерлока, молча перед ним извиняясь. − Гомосексуал, гей... пфф. А мы − пара геев, нарывающиеся на то, чтобы их избили. Боже, − Джон, который никогда не плачет на людях, был на грани того, что заплакать. − Я не хочу, чтобы такое случилось. Я не...

− Джон. − Речь Эллы всегда была неторопливой, заинтересованной и невозмутимой. В первую их встречу это обеспокоило Шерлока. − Я уверена, что вы такого не хотите. Знаете, о чём мы думаем в такой ситуации? Мы думаем о том человеке, которого любим. И только потом мы думаем о себе. О чём вы думаете?

− То, что я люблю его и горжусь им, и мне жаль, что я не могу держать его за руку. − Джон зарычал, и слёзы отступили. Наклонившись, Шерлок положил руку ему на колено.

− Итак, как вы думаете, почему вам так трудно это сделать? Если это − то, чего вы действительно хотите.

− Я не знаю! Вот поэтому я и спрашиваю вас! − Это был почти крик. Элла кивнула.

− Если это не мысли, то какие чувства вас останавливают?

− Что?

− Вас смущает то, что на вас будут смотреть? Вы волнуетесь о том, что Шерлок хуже о вас подумает?

− Нет, это... − Он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. После долгой паузы он, вздрогнув, поднял голову и продолжил. − Это... я боюсь, что это сделает меня слабее. Это... в этом нет никакого смысла, но я боюсь, что... Боже, я боюсь, что не смогу защитить его, если я... если я буду мужчиной, который на улице держит за руку мужчину. Сантименты, нежность... но в этом нет никакого смысла. Не знаю. То, что я буду бесполезен, если кто-то решит последовать за нами. Но это... − Он снова замолчал. Откровение заставило лицо Джона буквально светиться. − Это неправильно, я не хочу этого.

− Хорошо, Джон. Продолжайте.

− На самом деле я не думаю, что это желание делает меня меньше мужчиной. Я даже не думаю, что из-за этого на улице кто-то захочет нас избить. Возможно, такое когда-нибудь и может случиться, но сейчас это маловероятно, так или иначе, риск − наш образ жизни. Кто-то может захотеть на нас напасть по ряду других причин. Я мог бы добавить ещё одну и просто взять его за руку, правильно? Я могу это сделать. И я сделаю.

Когда смущённый, решительный и сияющий от уверенности Джон повернулся к нему, Шерлок вздрогнул.

− Шерлок, − сказала Элла. − Вы выглядите смущённым. О чём вы думаете?

− Я не хочу этого. − Его голос был спокойным, но и только.

− Что? − резко спросил Джон.

− Я... это меня тоже пугает. − Он не думал об этом раньше и не рассматривал свои собственные причины для такой скрытности, но внезапно всё понял. − Мне нравится наша частная жизнь.

− Почему? − в ожидании ответа Элла спокойно на него смотрела.

− Я подвергаю его опасности. Я... я забочусь о нём, потому что я... его люблю . − Говоря это вслух, он всё ещё ощущал себя странно. − Они следуют за ним для того, чтобы добраться до меня. Он со мной не в безопасности.

− Это не новость, − сказала Элла после минутного молчания. − Ваша жизнь вместе никогда не была безопасной.

− Я не хочу этого, − тихо произнёс Джон. − Мне не нужно быть в безопасности. Мне нужен ты.

Дыхание Шерлока сбилось. _Мне нужен ты._ Джон никогда такого не говорил, и внезапно всё встало на свои места: − Хорошо. − Они посмотрели друг на друга.

− Хорошо, − повторила Элла и улыбнулась.

 

Шерлок слушает, как принимая душ, Джон фальшиво поёт в ванной нечто, что он слышал по радио, учась в университете. У них есть план: завтрак в новом ресторанчике внизу по улице. К тому времени, когда Джон выйдет из ванной, он должен быть уже готов. Он надевает бельё, шелковые носки, брюки и мягкую голубую рубашку, которая очень нравится Джону и заставляет того захотеть погладить его по плечам. А потом, глядя на себя в зеркало, он проводит пару раз руками по волосам и замечает, что улыбается. Зайдя на кухню, он ополаскивает рот, а затем, вернувшись в гостиную, приводит в порядок обувь. В ожидании Джона он берёт в руки скрипку и, импровизируя, играет.

Рука на плече; Джон в шерстяном джемпере, влажный после душа и тёплый, с нежностью на него смотрит. Он откладывает скрипку и целует Джона в лоб. Тот шумно вздыхает.

Они вместе спускаются по лестнице; знакомый ритм, Джон позади, а он завязывает на шее шарф. Когда они выходят в холодное, яркое лондонское утро и закрывают за собой дверь, Джон берёт его за руку.


End file.
